The Beginnings
by KiyaJinnSkywalkerKenobi
Summary: This is connected with my story The Protector and the Chosen. It may answer some questions you have about Kiya in my story. Heads up to scottusa1 who reminded me of that! R&R plz? This is about Kiya's childhood and how Qui-Gon had two Padawans.
1. Chapter 1

The Beginnings

This is connected with my story The Protector and the Chosen. It may answer some questions you have about Kiya in my story. Heads up to Scottusa1 who reminded me of that! R&R plz? This is about Kiya's childhood and how Qui-Gon had two Padawans.

Disclaimer: don't own anything but meeee! (Shrieks happily) okay, okay, I'll stop freaking out. But seriously, all credit to the great bearded one (George Lucas). Okay, read on. (Withdraws sheepishly)

A/U: I'm on a spree today! I'm posting this, which took me a few days to write, so please please please review!

Chapter 1

"Kiya!" My father's voice calls out among the babble of the crèche. I run to him and get scooped up and kissed on the cheek. I return it and beam happily.

I am Kiya Jinn, daughter of Qui-Gon Jinn and Tahl. Tahl died shortly after I was born, But I'm still happy and so is my father. I am known as the Protector, and I have a midi-chlorian count of 50,000.

There is a prophecy that goes along with the prophecy of the chosen one. One who will be strong in the force, and one who will work with the Chosen one and be the protector of the innocent and the Jedi. I'm considered to be that Protector.

I love to be a Jedi, even if I'm only an initiate now. Can I tell you a secret? I'm the secret favorite of the Jedi Council. Master Yoda often comes to the crèche, but he also always makes a little time for me when he visits. I can get nearly anything I want from Master Windu, and in all honesty everyone knows I have him wrapped around my finger. No one, of course, ever says that out loud.., but I know.

Anyway, my friends are Obi-Wan Kenobi, Garen Mulen, and Bant. Between the four of us, we get into a lot of trouble... But we always get lenient punishments. Mainly because we always get caught by Master Windu and they shove me to the front with my innocent wide eyes. Heh. It works every time. No, I'm not as innocent as you think. Yes, I'm a little naive. Everyone is at this age.

Anyway, on with the rest.

I babble happily and father nods, smiling at my chatter. I wriggle out of his grasp and go plop down with my friends, grinning. Little do I know what I will have to go through for my friends, or what a reputation I'll earn because of it.

...Years later...

"Father!"

"Yes, Kiya."

"Do you think I'll find a master soon?"

It was my 13th birthday and I was trying to find a master, along with Obi-Wan. Masters were allowed to have the maximum of two Padawans at a time, because if one was traveling the path to the dark side, maybe the other would be able to tell, thus averting disaster. I hadn't asked my father to be my master for the simple reason that I thought he never would want to take another after Xanatos.

He hesitated for a moment, then said slowly, "Kiya, would you like me to be your master?"

I stared at him for a moment, then my face lit up happily. "Yes! I do!" I bubbled cheerily. "But-I thought-"

He smiled. "Well, I think it's time that I moved on. Maybe you would help me."

I grinned happily, then suddenly my face fell. "Will you take Obi-Wan too?" I asked seriously, looking up at him with a grim look.

He looked back with a stern look. "And what makes you think that he would want to be my Padawan?" He asked, trying to dodge the question.

I frowned. "Are you kidding? EVERYONE wants to be your Padawan." I retorted, rolling my eyes. "And Obi would make a great Jedi."

I wasn't just saying that. I meant it, and my father knew that I did. I didn't just give a compliment like that very lightly. Since I was strong in the Force, I could tell whether one would make a good Jedi or not.

He gave me a warning look to say that he wouldn't hear anymore, and I clamped my mouth shut. What would make him act so towards my best friend? But I said nothing. I made a pact to myself. I would not become a Jedi unless Obi-Wan would too. Hang the prophecy and me being the protector. I could care less. It was the will of the Force that we both become Jedi. Couldn't father see that?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I went searching for Obi-Wan the next day. "Hey!"

"Oh, Hi Kiya." He sounded a little down.

"Dad said he'd be my master!" I bubbled happily.

"He gave me a genuine smile. "That's great!"

I turned serious. "Obi, I made myself a promise. If you go to the Agri-Corps, I am too."

He stared incredulously. "But, you're the-! You can't do that! Don't! I'm not worth it!" He was truly distraught, but I stood firm.

"Oh hang the prophecy" I said sourly, "I mean it. If you don't, neither do I. It's the will of the Force, and no, don't argue. I know it is, even if no one else does."

"Ooh, so the girle has a crush on Oafy-Wan." The jeering voice of Bruck Chun made me look up with a scowl.

"So what if I do? What's that to you?" I replied calmly. I had a knack of controlling my temper, especially with Bruck, because Bruck was just so easy to beat as far as wit goes.

He sneered. "It makes a nice story" he retorted.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, go ahead Bruck," I replied. "Like I care any less. Obi's my best friend and I want the whole Jedi temple to know it. Besides, anyone who hears you will see the lie in that story anyway. You'd just be burying yourself in one that will be hard to get out of." I grinned. Take that in yo face!

"You won't get away with your plan anyway. They'll MAKE you be a Padawan."

I held my tongue, but smiled mysteriously. "Let's see." Was all I said before dragging Obi away, chattering cheerfully.

He seemed to be a little cheered, though, so I was happy too.

... A few days later ...

I practiced my katas with ease, meditating at the same time. Movements fluid and graceful. A voice made me pause. "Well done, Kiya."

I smiled at my father's praise, but it was empty and hollow. My eyes were dull these days, only lighting up at the sight of Obi-Wan. I put my lightsaber away and fell into step next to my father. He finally spoke. "Kiya, stop nagging at me with your attitude. I will not take him as a Padawan." His voice was sharp and biting, clearly reigning in his temper. My eyes suddenly flared, and I stopped and looked up at him. He also stopped and looked back.

"I have not said a word about it these past days. I have not nagged you." My voice was frozen durasteel. "I have not questioned your choice. Have you not considered that it might be the will of the Force that he be trained as well? He is my friend!" I exploded. "He is my best friend in the world! I can't imagine life in the temple without being able to see him, because he's the only one who treats me like a normal friend! Understands me! Listens to me! If he goes to the Agri-Corps then I'm going too." Tears streaming down my cheeks, I turned and ran from him, to the garden of a thousand fountains, ignoring his calls.

I sat down in the far corner of the large garden, tears dribbling down my cheeks. And cried my heart out to the Force. Until finally, I fell asleep with a small measure of peace. I would keep my vow, even if it meant defying the council.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up feeling tired and achy. According to the windows, it was morning time. I had slept the whole night in the garden. I sat up and stretched, deciding to do my katas before I left.

I finally made it back to the quarters I shared with my father, and palmed the door open. I went into my room wordlessly, changed clothes, and left once more. He had hurt me deeply with his harsh words.

I finally found Obi in his room, packing. My lips thinned.

"Hey."

"Oh, hey Kiya." He sounded weary and discouraged. He turned and smiled weakly at me. I smiled back. "I'm ready too."

He stared, then His eyes widened and he opened his mouth.

"No, Obi, I WONT change my mind." He sighed.

"All right, but-"

"Yes, I know, it's my fault. You're not getting into trouble. I promise." He gave me a doleful look.

I walked along with him in silence through the halls, until we came to the hangar, then boarded with him. We smiled at each other and made it to our cabins. I made sure that I had my lightsaber tied to my belt, and handed him one wordlessly.

He gave me a look but took it, clipping it to his belt.

As we went to the canteen of the ship, I suddenly froze at the familiar force presence that boarded the ship, then relaxed again and followed Obi. We made it to the canteen and sat down across from each other. My father walked in and made a beeline for our table.

Obi froze. I scooted to sit next to him, making room for my father and patting Obi's leg. He sat down wordlessly across from me.

"Hello master." My voice was quiet, respectful.

He paused. "Hello Obi-Wan, Kiya."

"Hello, master." Obi's voice was also quiet.

"The council have sent me on this ship for a mission because they sense that the destination has tension, and the dark swirls around plots."

We nodded in understanding. He gave a brief smile. His eyes were cloudy with grief, sorrow, and remorse. I said nothing.

After finishing eating in relative silence, we retired to our cabins. Obi and I shared one.

"Do you think you'll have to go back?"

"I won't, Obi. He can do all he likes, and I won't go back without you."

He sighed. "Kiya, why can't you just let me go?"

"Because I believe that the force wants us both to be trained. And you're my best friend, Obi. No one understands me like you do, and no one else treats me the way you do. That's why. And besides, you'd be lonely all alone." My voice took a teasing lilt at the end, and I grinned.

He smiled back. "Thanks for being my friend."

"Same here."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We started telling stories when suddenly a flash of danger went through the Force. I stared at Obi-Wan. He nodded, and we both bolted for the door. We followed the feeling till we came to the store room, where food was kept.

A Hutt was there, piling bags of Arconian crystals into his fat arms. A dark plot swirled about the actions.

I stepped forwards. "Excuse me, sir, but don't the Arconians need those to live?" I made my voice innocent and stared at him shyly out of misty blue eyes.

He was shocked for a moment, but seeing two seemingly naive children there, he decided to play along. "Yes, of course, my dear! I'm only taking them to give them to the Arconians."

Lies, all of it. The force shuddered in disgust. My eyes glinted. "Doesn't seem that way to me, sleemo." I lapsed into a bit of Huttenese. He glared, baring his gums at me. Obi-Wan used the force and lifted the bags of crystals out of the fat arms and set them away safely. Our lightsabers ignited.

"Chuuba de nagga?" I asked. I had learned Huttenese in the temple, because to me, it sounded fascinating.

"Stay out of affairs you have no power over, missy." The slime ball oozed.

"Ummm... In case you didn't know, these are real. And also, I know how to use one. And there happens to be a Jedi knight on board that we can call as well. Shall we negotiate? After all, it's three to one."

He chuckled. "There are more Huttenese on board who have blasters. And just so happen to be in my pay. Last chance. Back off, little one."

"Not a chance. You could be sentenced to death by this, if I turn you in."

He glared horribly. "We shall see." He lunged. I danced out of the way, and kept on dancing away, stepping on his tail, making him bump into different objects till he roared with fury. "Obi, hurry up and come up with something! No matter how fun it is, I don't want to be a dancing girl forever!"

"I'm trying Kiya! Here, catch!" He tossed me a long piece of rope. I grabbed it and continued to step away from the flailing arms. Finally, seeing my chance, I caught one arm, then the other, swiftly tying them together.

"Game over!" I chirped happily.

We presented the case to the ship, who congratulated us warmly. Among them was my father, who smiled proudly. "Kiya, can we-" he never finished.

There was a thump outside the ship. The captain turned pale. "Pirates."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The warning bell rang as the main hatch to the ship opened. We looked at each other and made a decision. Faces grim, we charged into the fight with a will, shocking the pirates. The one who seemed to be the leader sneered at us.

"Get them! They will make a good price in the market as force-sensitive slaves." He encouraged his minions as they scurried about.

"Split up!" Obi-Wan yelled. "Take a section of the ship and kill if necessary!" Normally, we don't kill. But this was a life or death situation! If we didn't, they would, and if they captured us, this would not turn out to be good.

The crew scattered in different directions. Father charged after the leader, and I grabbed Obi's hand and ran with him down to the part where the Arconians were bunked.

When we arrived, the Arconians were huddled in corners, and some of them were already chained. We looked at each other and nodded. Sneaking around the corners of the room, we picked up pieces of rope or anything that would serve as rope.

The pirates yelled in shock and confusion as their blasters were ripped from their hands. We leaped out and threw the ropes, lashing them tightly to each other.

I rolled my eyes and stuffed gags in their mouths for good measure. Obi wan raised his eyebrows at me.

"What?" I asked innocently. "They're worse than you when it comes to blabbing." I ribbed with a grin. He glared and opened his mouth, but I cut him off.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop. Besides, we should be pirate-hunting-" I was cut off at the sound of scuffling by the stairwell.

"Guard the entrance Obi." I hissed. "Let me free these guys and make sure they're alright. Call me if you need backup."

He nodded and ignited his lightsaber, taking a defensive stance by the door. I picked my way through the debris caused by the blaster shots of the pirates and made my way to the chained Arconians.

Arconians are a very shy and skittish species, rarely ever making friends with those of a different race, but if you prove yourself to be a friend, then you have a loyal companion with an Arconian.

I loosed the bonds with the Force, managing to slip them off. They rubbed their wrists as I made my way to the others. They looked up at me with their beady, piercing eyes, and I smiled and made sure none of them had injuries. I gave bacta patches to a few from a crate I had found, and picked up a young one from where he was hiding in another crate.

They smiled at me gratefully. I smiled back and went to help Obi-Wan at the door. I suddenly turned to him and my eyes lit up with an idea. I explained to him my plan and he agreed.

"Okay, time to put operation Save-the-ship into action!" He said.

"Obi, isn't that kind of a really...I don't know... Lame name?"

His only reply was a challenging glare.

"Alright already, but YOU get credit for the name." I said smugly. Hoo, boy, the whole temple would be laughing at the name if they found out.

"On second thought..."

I snickered. "Thought you'd see it that way."

Huttenese:

Sleemo: stupid/slimy cheater

Chubba de naga?: what do you want?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I called into the Force. "Master!"

"Yes, Kiya?"

"Please try to gather all the pirates and shove them into the Arconian level! We're here and can try to trap them!"

He agreed, and soon we were getting ready to get down and dirty.

We finally managed to get the pirates subdued. After we had finished them off, we went to retire and rest. We had made it to the cabin and my father sat down on the bunk. "Kiya-" he never got to finish.

My eyes rolled up, and my face turned deathly pale. My knees buckled and I fell forwards onto my face.

Qui-Gon was worried. He had checked Kiya and had found that she had received an injury from a vibro-shiv to her side and a slash from an ax on her arm. They had to get her some medical treatment right away. He was comforting Obi-Wan; The poor boy was taking it hard, saying that it was his fault, when a weak voice came from the bed where Kiya was.

"Oh be quiet Obi, I'm supposed to be the Protector anyway, so I'm just doing my duty, even though I'm not a Jedi."

Obi-Wan scrambled to sit next to her. "Are you all right, Kiya?"

"Well, as well as I can be with injuries, I guess." Came the dry answer.

A pang of guilt flashed through Qui-Gon. If he had just been understanding, listening, if he hadn't lost his temper, if would have just been open to the Force, then his daughter wouldn't be injured in the first place! And what was worse, he had probably hurt her deeply as well. Force, how had he not seen it before? The sense of rightness swirled around the two as they talked. He hung his head.

"Father?" The quiet voice came. Stifling a small sob that rose in his throat, he sat next to her. She smiled weakly up at him.

"I'm so sorry Father, I shouldn't have been angry at you. I should've understood." Her voice was weak, sad.

"No," he choked. "I'm so sorry Kiya, this is all my fault. If I would have listened to you, you wouldn't be injured in the first place-" she cut him off by settling her hand on his.

"Well," she tried to joke feebly, "I would do anything for Obi anyway... Why do I get the feeling that this won't be the last time?"

He smiled as Obi-Wan groaned.

"I told you not to, Kiya."

"Aren't you glad I didn't listen?"

Qui-Gon chuckled. "I am, because now I will have the two best Padawans in the order."

They looked at him, faces lighting up. "Really, Father?"

"Really. You were right, it is the will of the Force. I was just too dense to admit it."

She just smiled happily and looked at Obi-Wan.

"Told you so." They grinned and hugged.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

We arrived back at the temple, and I was rushed off to the medical ward.

After a few days, I was deemed ready to be released, having healed enough to walk and get around now. The whole story had gone around the temple. As soon as I made it back to our quarters, where Obi-Wan had moved in with us, Bant, Garen, and Obi were there to help me. It was good to talk with them again.

Bant frowned. "Did you hear the stories Bruck Chun has been spreading?" She asked.

"No." Obi and I chimed. "What?"

"He's been saying that you have a crush on Obi-Wan and that the whole story about you being hurt was exaggerated, because in reality you hurt yourself." Garen said matter-of-factly.

I just shrugged. "I don't care. When I get better and start being able to do katas again, I'll show him." I retorted. They frowned at me.

"It's not revenge, I'm only gonna tell him that he'd better stop or I'll tell the council."

They nodded in agreement. And the conversation wandered to other topics.

...days later...

The council had heard my story and was in agreement with us, so after chiding my master a little, Obi and I went through the official Padawan ceremony. I was almost fully healed now, so I was doing my work and katas as usual. I was in the training salle one day when suddenly I heard a yelp of pain through my bond with Obi-Wan.

I snatched up my training saber and leaped into the ring where Bruck and Obi were sparring, anger stirring inside of me at the sight that met my eyes. I carefully dampened my anger so that I wouldn't use it, and put myself in front of Obi.

"What are you doing?" I asked with deadly calmness. "You are not supposed to continue to hit your opponent after you have disarmed him."

He sneered. "What's it to you? You know that you can't beat me. You hurt yourself, so what's gonna stop you from doing it again?"

I just went into aggressive stance. "You've been spreading lies and you know it better than anyone. Try me. I'm going to finish this once and for all. We've been forgiving for long enough. You've gone too far."

He lunged. In a few seconds I had disarmed him. The lightsabers were only for training, so they would only burn. I hit his arm and he clutched it with a yelp. He sprang up and grabbed his 'saber, lunging at me again. A few minutes later, he was panting and on the floor, burned and exhausted.

"That proves it, doesn't it?" I asked. I helped Obi up and left.

Bruck was burning with anger and embarrassment. He had been beaten by a girl. He had always been jealous of her and Obi-Wan, because most likely she would be chosen to be a Padawan to master Qui-Gon, and because of her friendship to Obi-Wan. Why did she like that Oafy-Wan? What did she see in him?

He dragged himself up and staggered exaggeratedly to the medical ward. "Obi-Wan," he murmured, before falling into a mock faint. He would get them, just wait and see.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Obi-Wan, the council has called you." My master's voice held disappointment.

Obi immediately looked worried and baffled.

"Why, Father?"

"He hurt Bruck Chun badly in the training salle in one-to-one combat."

Anger flared in me, and I exploded in indignation.

"That lying, cheating SLEEMO! That's a lie and he knows it, and he knows that I know it!"

I grabbed Obi's hand and went to the canteen, where I found Bruck. When he saw me, he went pale at the sight of my face.

I grabbed him by the ear and dragged them both off to the council room. The door opened, and I stormed in on a startled council.

"Padawan Kiya, what is the meaning of this?"

"Masters, I heard that you called Obi-Wan because of what Bruck said he did to him?"

"Yes, we have." My lips thinned.

"Tell them the truth, Bruck. Tell them about how you've bullied the other initiates, about all the lies you've told, especially about Obi-Wan and I, and tell them, who gave you all those burns and how?"

He was still pale. "What? I-I don't know-" he stuttered.

"Is this true?" The voice of master Windu cut through his babble.

He looked down, remaining quiet.

"Tell us, Padawan Kiya, then, since Initiate Bruck obviously has no answer for us."

So I told the whole story. The council remained quiet for a moment after I finished.

"Initiate Bruck Chun, please pack your things and be ready to leave soon."

He scuttled out quietly.

"Thank you, Padawan Kiya, for clearing up this matter." I smiled cheerily.

"Anything for my best friend!" I bubbled. The council seemed a little amused, but we were dismissed without a word nonetheless.

"Obi, somehow I have a feeling..."

"What?"

"That this is just the beginning of a lot of more close calls, injuries, escapes, and trouble."

"Sigh. Let's hope you're wrong... I don't think that every one of them will end as well as this one."

"Yeah, your bad luck seems to spread."

"Yea- hey! Not fair Kiya!"

THE END!

Did you like it? Hope that this answered quite a few questions you might have had... R&R PLEASE!


End file.
